Festival of Romance
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: Sequel to 'Christmas Time the GX Way'. Three months have passed since Jaden and Alexis finally got together. The Duel Monsters Spirit Day Festival has returned! What will ensue on this very special day for humans and Duel Spirits alike? Multiple Pairings!
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscance

_**A/N:**_ **All right! About time I got to this! Just to let you guys know: this is the sequel to my story 'Christmas Time the GX Way'. You don't have to read it to follow what's going on, but I suggest reading it anyways. It is a good story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and I hope that it makes just as much of an impact as the prequel!**

**_Disclaimer: _****No way do I own GX! But if anyone knows how I can, I'm all ears.**

_**Chapter 1:**__** Reminiscence**_

Our story starts today with us finding the lovely Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes, sitting at the Slifer Cliffs. Three months ago, she managed to confess her true feelings to the Chosen Duelist, Jaden Yuki, on Christmas Eve. Right now, she was remembering the events surrounding the duel and the effects it had on her life.

She remembered how Chazz Princeton and Blair Flannigan had given her the push to tell Jaden how she felt. She recalled that, at the time, those two had been dating. At that moment, she heard shouting. She turned to see Chazz and Blair a distance away, having a shouting match, looking like one would eat the other any second now. The next thing she knew, those two were making out and enjoying every second of it.

"Man, I cannot believe that those two are dating. It's weird; they seem like such an unlikely couple, yet they're together and somehow enjoying it," Alexis thought.

Alexis remembered her duel with Jaden at the Christmas party. They had so much fun they had dueling each other, despite how nervous she was. The match had been a close one, but the Queen managed to pull a surprising victory over the Chosen. Her Spellcasters had caught Jaden off guard and managed to defeat the E-Heroes and Neo-Spacians. Not many, except for her close supporters, had expected that outcome.

Her thoughts then moved to what had happened at this very spot. This was where she had taken Jaden after they had dueled. The spot where she confessed to Jaden that she loved him. The spot where Jaden admitted that he loved her as well. The spot where they shared their first kiss in perfect bliss. She remembered the kiss and the emotion behind it: the power of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, the gentleness of falling snow, the passion of a Duelist's drive. She didn't think that anything could ever match the kisses her love gave her. Alexis cherished the fact that those kisses were hers and hers alone.

Alexis then pulled out her deck and picked out a specific card. It was a Spell Card and the picture on the card was of Jaden and Alexis in their signature poses and was called 'Heart of a Duelist'. Chummley had personally made this card. There were only two in existence and they belonged to Jaden and Alexis; Chummley had somehow convinced Chazz and Blair to give the cards to the lovely couple once Jaden and Alexis were together. She's been itching to use this card, but has yet to get a chance to play it.

She then glanced through her deck. Her deck was stacked with Spellcaster cards, not the Cyber Angel cards that made her famous. This deck had brought her victory against Jaden. Before that duel, she hadn't used that deck since she was a child. But, ever since she fought Jaden, she decided to retire her Cyber Angels and use the Spellcasters that brought her love. In retrospect, this was a great move, as she became a better Duelist this way. Alexis remembered that day, the day when HE gave her this deck and wondered what he's been doing, for she hadn't heard from him since she came to Duel Academy.

Just as the memory of Alexis' old friend was coming to mind, she heard someone shouting, "ALEXIS!" She turned around to see her boyfriend of three months, the Slifer Slacker known as Jaden Yuki, running towards her. He kept running towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Hey Jaden. What's up?" Alexis asked.

"I've been looking for you all day," Jaden replied. "I need you to help me choose a costume for the Duel Monsters Spirit Day Festival that's coming up next week!"

"You not going to wear a mash-up, like last time, right?" she asked.

"Of course not. After all, I need to look good next to my girlfriend," said Jaden in a seductive tone.

"I agree. I'll help you out," Alexis replied as she kissed Jaden's cheek.

"By the way, what are you doing out here at our spot?" Jaden pondered.

"Just thinking about what's happened in the last few months," she said.

"About us?" Jaden added.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that we're finally together," Alexis confessed, grasping the silver locket Jaden had given her on Christmas Day.

"Believe it!" Jaden shouted, giving Alexis a thumbs-up and smiling, causing his teeth to glisten.

"I cannot believe that you just said Naruto's catchphrase and gave the 'Good Guy Pose'," Alexis commented, shaking her head in shame.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked, honestly confused.

"Never mind," Alexis replied as she pecked Jaden's lips with her own. "Let's go take care of your costume, then we'll get something to eat, okay?"

"FOOD!" Jaden shouted. He then grabbed Alexis' arm and they ran off back towards the dorms.

Meanwhile, two shadowy figures, a guy and girl, were watching the couple run off. They had been watching Jaden all day long and seemed to be smirking.

"Well, I'm surprised that those two are together," the guy said.

"I am as well. But it doesn't matter. Come next week, we'll both get what we want: our rematch against Jaden and the object of our affections," the girl replied.

"I've waited a long time for us to meet again, Jaden Yuki. You better not disappoint me," the guy coldly muttered.

"I wonder how much stronger you've gotten, especially since you've got a girl now, Jaden," the girl giggled.

**Who's the guy and girl spying on Jaden and why do they want to duel him? Who gave Alexis her deck? What will go down at the Duel Monsters Spirit Day Festival? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Date at the Festival

_**A/N:**_ **Welcome back! Chapter 2, people! Let's see if you can find out who these two mystery people are! Let me assure you that all guesses made so far are wrong. But keep trying!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Again, GX isn't mine. And it never will be...**

_**Chapter 2:**__** A Date at the Festival**_

A week later, the day of the festival had come. The gang had decided to meet up at the Ra Cafeteria, and from there, go to the festival. Chazz was there, dressed in his Ojama Yellow costume from when he dueled Jaden while under Aster's tutelage. Syrus was also there, dressed as Drilloid. Hasselberry was sitting next to Syrus; he was dressed up as Black Tyranno. Blair was sitting with Chazz; she decided to be Mystical Elf. Zane was sitting in a corner of the room, catching a quick nap; his guise was that of Cybernetic Magicican. Mindy and Jasmine walked in; they decided to go together as Gemini Elf. Atticus and Aster followed closely behind the girls, guised as Panther Warrior and Doom Lord, respectively.

"Well, we're all here now. Just need to wait for Sarge and Capt. Lexi now," Hasselberry commented. (_**A/N:**_** Since Alexis is now Jaden's girlfriend, she got 'promoted', so to speak, by Hasselberry.)**

Right after he had said that, said couple happened to walk in, holding hands. Jaden had decided to go as Buster Blader. Alexis decided to dress up as Injection Fairy Lily. The boys, minus Atticus, were oogling Alexis, and Jaden use every ounce of self-control he had not to throttle them. Once they stopped staring at Alexis, the group decided to head out to the festival, which was at Obelisk Blue this time around, hosted by none other than Dr. Crowler.

Once they arrived, the group decided to split up, then they would meet for lunch, where they would determine who would be in the exhibition duel to be held this afternoon. Mindy and Jasmine took off first, wanting to find some eligible bachelors. After that, Chazz and Blair went their way to do duel some of the students. Atticus and Hasselberry left after that, hoping to scope out some cute girls. Aster, Zane and Syrus decided to go check out the events and see what's up. That just left the main couple of our story all by themselves.

"So, what would you like to do?" Jaden asked.

"How about we just walk around and see what happens?" Alexis suggested.

"Good idea," Jaden replied, kissing Alexis on the cheek.

So the lovely couple dove head first into the crowd, destination unknown. Meanwhile, those two shadowy that have been watching the duo since last week are standing near one of the many booths. The girl was absolutely ecstatic that she was there at the festival, while the guy looked like he had that mythical stick up his rear end and got stuck with nowhere to go.

"Today's such a nice day, isn't it?" the girl asked.

"I could care less. I'm here to accomplish my goal. You can do whatever you want," the guy scoffed.

"But WE should have at least a LITTLE fun!" the girl pouted, giving her male companion the puppy-dog eyes.

"…Fine. But eventually, we need to get to Jaden, okay? We're not spending all day checking out the attractions," he suggested.

"Yay!" the girl squealed. She then dragged him off into the depths of the festival; all the same, the guy was fuming, obviously not going to have any fun.

At the same time, hidden behind a tree, a mysterious figure was also watching the beloved couple. Not a shadowy figure; a mysterious figure.

"Should I approach them? I know they're having fun, but I'd like to be with Jaden for a while too and to get to know his girl. And Jaden did say to meet him today. Hope she doesn't freak out or throttle me," it thought.

Now then, we find the cosplaying couple over at a stall, checking out some rare cards. Jaden was drooling at the sight; some of these cards were only seen in use by the likes of Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hawkins, and so on and so forth.

"Wow, these cards awe AWESOME!" Jaden shouted. "…Too bad that none of them are actually compatible with the Elemental Heroes or Neo-Spacians."

"It's okay, Jaden," Alexis comforted him. "Your deck is one of the best in the world already."

"Yeah…" he sighed. As he continued to scan the cards, two cards caught his eye, a monster and a trap.

"Lex, look!" Jaden got her attention and showed her the cards.

"Well, I'll be," she said. "I wasn't aware that Pegasus had made a new card for the Elemental Hero series. And that Trap Card would work with my Spellcasters quite perfectly! Let's get them!"

Jaden took a couple of minutes to barter with the stall's vendor. Finally, he managed to get his hands on the two cards. A grin was splattered all over his face, excited that he won out. He then gave the Trap Card to Alexis and they shuffled their new cards into their decks.

"Thanks, Jaden," said Alexis as she pecked him. "What should we do now? It's only about 11 and we meet everyone at twelve-thirty."

"Get some snacks!" he proclaimed.

"You and your snacks," she shook her head.

The two walked off, in search of something to temporarily appease Jaden's eternal appetite. After a few minutes of searching, they managed to find a snack booth. Alexis went to find them a seat while Jaden went up and got the snacks. The two reunited after a few minutes and began munching on their snacks.

"So, Alexis. Who do you think should be in this afternoon's duel? After all, Crowler did assign you to choose the lucky people," Jaden asked.

"Interested, are you? You want a repeat performance of Christmas?" Alexis asked back.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, no, not really. I just believe that everyone's expecting me and/or you to be in today's duel," Jaden answered. "But I want to give someone else the limelight for once. I know that your brother would enjoy it."

"Don't remind me," she commented while sweatdropping at the mental picture of Atticus appeasing the crowd. "But I agree; maybe Syrus or Blair or Hasselberry, perhaps."

"Maybe," he muttered.

As the two continued to discuss who they wanted to be in the afternoon duel and why, the mysterious figure slowly began approaching them, both eager and a little nervous to approach Jaden and Alexis. Regardless, the mysterious figure came up to them from behind, anticipating the worst-case scenario.

"Would you two mind if I joined you for awhile?" it asked them, interrupting the conversation.

"Well, depends on who asked," replied Alexis.

She then turned to see whom it was that wanted to join up with them. When she saw whom it was that was standing behind them, the color drained from her face. She was so pale that she was the shade of the Society White uniform, if being such a color was humanly possible at all.

"Hey, Lex, who's our mystery guest that asked to join us?" Jaden asked as he turned around, sipping a drink.

When he saw who it was, Jaden was definitely surprised, but not shocked liked Alexis. In fact, he looked pleasantly surprised, like he'd been waiting for this to happen.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up today, Yubel."

**Yubel has appeared out of the blue! What does this mean? Where and who the heck are those shadowy figures? What were those new cards Jaden and Alexis got? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spiritual Encounter

_**A/N: **_**Hello all! Its time for Chapter 3! Let's see how Yubel interacts with Jaden and Alexis and if we can finally find out who exactly are our resident shadowy figures.**

_**Disclaimer:**_**What could possess you to think that I own the Yugioh franchise? If I did, I'd have a copy of every card there is and be an internationally-known duelist!**

_**Chapter 3:**__** Spiritual Encounter**_

To say that Alexis was scared out of her wit at the sight of Yubel in front of her was an understatement. Jaden, however, actually seemed glad to see her.

"J-Jaden," Alexis stuttered.

"Yes, Lex?" he said.

"W-Why is Yubel here?" she asked.

"Simple: Jaden invited me here," Yubel answered for him.

"But, Jaden, I thought you said that Yubel was permanently fused within your soul," said Alexis.

"Well, just because our souls are now one, doesn't mean that we can't live separate lives," Yubel argued.

"Jaden, she won't go on a rampage or turn us into zombies or something like she did last year, right?" Alexis asked her boyfriend.

"She'll be good. Right, Yubel?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah," she scoffed, probably offended by Alexis thinking she'd betray Jaden again.

"So, how are you here anyways?" Alexis asked; her feelings changed from fear to curiosity.

"Well, every Duel Monsters Spirit Day, we Duel Spirits are able to take a physical form here on Earth for a day. And since I'm a Duel Spirit, that's what I did," Yubel explained.

"Wait a minute," Alexis interrupted. "That girl who dueled Jaden at the festival three years ago that was dressed as Dark Magician Girl, her costume seemed too realistic to me. And she had a DMG card, which only Yugi and I are suppose to have. Could it be that…"

"Yeah, that really was DMG in the flesh, so to speak," Jaden finished.

"Wow… I never would've thought that it was her," she whispered.

"Oh, before I forget, there's someone who wants to see you, Jaden," Yubel interrupted.

"Who would that be?" Jaden asked.

Just then, a purple cat with a ruby on its forehead appeared on Yubel's left shoulder.

"Hey, Ruby!" Jaden greeted.

"One of Jesse's Crystal Beasts? Why is she here?" Alexis pondered.

Ruby jumped from Yubel's shoulder and landed in Jaden's arms where it curled up and started purring.

"I'm guessing that Jesse sent her to keep me company since he couldn't be here today, isn't that right?" Jaden asked. Ruby responded by rubbing up against Jaden, confirming his guess.

"That's nice of him," Alexis commented.

"So what should we do now?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know; we still have a while before we meet the others for lunch," said Alexis.

"Well, let's do SOMETHING. Sitting here is so boring," Yubel commented.

"You're right; let's go do some more exploring," Jaden agreed. And so the couple and the two Duel Spirits went off to further explore the festival.

Meanwhile, we find our two shadowy figures yet again. This time, they're at a dunk booth. The girl was obviously excited about being here and enjoyed every second of it. She was trying so hard to dunk the guy in the booth, but miserably failed each time. The guy looked like he could die from boredom or something like that and had nearly fallen asleep more than once.

"Can we finally go and find Jaden?" the guy asked.

"Not yet! I want to win a Blue-Eyes Plushie!" the girl squeaked.

"But you've tried over 50 times!" he exclaimed.

"I want the plushie!" she pouted.

The guy sighed. If he were to ever get what he wanted, he would have to get his female companion to focus.

"Ugh… Listen, I'll make you a deal. If I win you the Blue-Eyes Plushie, can we finally go and find Jaden?" he suggested.

"Really!?" the girl questioned.

"Yeah," he scoffed.

"Yay!" she said.

She stepped aside to let her male companion take a stab at the game. He took a ball from the vendor, aimed carefully, and threw the ball. The ball flew through the air and struck the target precisely! The man in the booth quickly found himself in some water. The vendor then handed the man a Blue-Eyes Plushie; he then quickly passed it over to his female companion.

"Thank you!" she squealed as she hugged the Blue-Eyes and her companion.

"Whatever. I held up my end of the bargain; it's your turn now," he coldly told her.

"You're right. Fine. Let's go find Jaden now," she sighed as they walked off.

Back to our group, Alexis had taken Ruby from Jaden and was now cuddling her. Jaden and Yubel were at a game booth, trying to knock down some bottles.

"I'll knock down those bottles!" Yubel shouted.

"Not if I get them first!" Jaden challenged.

The two continuously pitched balls to try and knock down the bottles. Apparently, the Duel Spirit and the Chosen Duelist have no hand-eye coordination at all. Balls were flying everywhere, hitting windows, people, stalls, and random birds. Alexis just sweatdropped and ducked out of the way of the balls, clutching Ruby the whole time. However, she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"It seems like being fused with Jaden's soul affected Yubel in some ways, like she's no longer acting like the psychopathic, devastated ex-girlfriend she was, but like his long-lost sibling or something. And if the reverse holds true, that would explain why Jaden was so cold-hearted and serious at the beginning of the year," she thought to herself.

After many accidents and missed shots, they both finally struck down their bottles at the same time. As a reward, or a bribe to get away before they did further damage, the vendor gave them both Jaden and Yubel life-size plushies of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Yubel took all four plushies and vanished them away; Jaden's to his dorm and hers to wherever it is she stays at these days.

"That was quite a match, wasn't it?" Alexis commented. "You two made quite the ruckus, you know that?"

At that moment, Jaden and Yubel took a look around them and saw the collateral damage their little 'contest' managed to do. Both of them looked down and blushed in embarrassment. Alexis and Ruby couldn't help but laugh at their expense. After she finished laughing, Alexis walked up to Jaden and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's okay," she comforted him. "What should we do now?"

At that moment, all four of their stomachs growled.

"Lunch time!" both Jaden and Yubel proclaimed.

"Well, it is almost time to meet up with Syrus, Blair, Chazz, and the others," Alexis commented. "So, let's go meet them and we can get lunch."

Jaden pumped his fist into the air and eagerly led his ragtag group off in search of their companions, hoping to find them soon so he can get some food in him.

As they were walking, Yubel turned to Alexis. She saw that Alexis still seemed uneasy around her.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I've done; I shouldn't have allowed things to go as far as they did back then. I mean it," Yubel apologized.

Alexis' expression softened a little after hearing that.

"I understand. Sometimes, even the strongest of us succumb to our 'dark' side. I know that I did. As long as you try your hardest to make up for what you've done, then I will have no more problems with you," Alexis informed her.

Yubel simply nodded and flashed a Jaden-esque grin.

Back to our shadowy figures, they were exploring the festival, keeping a careful eye out of Jaden, not entirely sure which costume he'd be wearing.

"Man, this festival is huge! We could search all day and not find hide nor hair of Jaden," the girl commented.

"For once, I agree with you; this place is too big for it's own good and I don't plan on wasting the day away like this. Not at all," the guy mumbled.

"This sucks. Short of announcing a challenge to Jaden that goes throughout campus, I highly doubt that we'll find him," the girl whined.

"You're probably right, but how can do such a thing?" he replied.

As they were chit-chatting, they weren't paying attention to those around them and the gal shadowy figure accidentally ran into someone walking with his friends, causing both of them of fall down to the ground. The girl quickly attempted to apologize and helped the poor soul up. As she did, she found herself staring into his eyes; the eyes of Syrus Truesdale.

**Yubel's made peace with Alexis! The shadowy figures have run into Syrus' group! What will they do to Syrus, Aster, and Zane to get to Jaden? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chance Encounter

_**A/N: **_**Hello! Today, we finally find out who the shadowy figures are! Yahoo! And with that, here's Chapter 4!**

_**Chapter 4:**__** Chance Encounter**_

Syrus, Aster, and Zane had been wandering through the festival for sometime now, exploring and checking out everything. When it came time for them to meet up with the others, they started making their way over to the Obelisk Cafeteria, where everyone would be meeting up. As they did, Syrus accidentally ran into a girl, our female shadowy figure to be precise, causing both to them to fall down. The girl was first to get up, frantically apologizing, and helped Syrus up. As she did, Syrus couldn't help but stare into her beautiful blue eyes. He immediately recognized those eyes; he would know those eyes, even if he had gone blind.

"D-Dark Magician Girl!?" he stammered, blushing at the same time.

"Syrus? Syrus! It's been a long time!" she jovially giggled as she hugged him.

"Dark Magician Girl?" Zane commented. "Well, this is unexpected. She hasn't been here in three years."

"What are you talking about?" Aster asked.

Zane explained the events of the festival three years ago to Aster.

"Are you saying that that girl in the DMG costume has a copy of the DMG card, which only Yugi and Alexis are suppose to have!?" Aster exclaimed.

"Yes. And after the events of last year, I'm inclined to believe that the girl in the DMG costume is none other than the real Dark Magician Girl," Zane added.

"What!? No way! But after what I've experienced over the last couple of years, I can see your logic," Aster commented. "I cannot believe that the real DMG is right here. She probably has as many, if not more, fanboys as you, me, and Atticus have fangirls."

Both Aster and Zane had sweatdropped at the thought of being glomped by their fangirls.

"So, Dark Magician Girl, why are you here?" Syrus asked, doing his hardest not to blush.

"Two reasons. One: I really wanted to see you, Syrus," she explained, giving Syrus a kiss on the cheek, which nearly made him faint.

"The other is that my friend wants to find Jaden so both he and I can duel him," DMG continued.

"Your friend? Where is he?" Syrus asked.

"Right behind you," a voice replied.

Syrus turned around and was shocked to see a man in a sleeveless coat and a Blue-Eyes mask.

"K-Kaibaman!?" Syrus exclaimed. "You're here as well?"

"Yes. We've been trying to find him all day. We probably would've found him sooner if SOMEONE didn't insist on playing games," Kaibaman commented while glaring at DMG. She responded by playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Anyways, do you know where Jaden is right now? I'm eager to see him," Kaibaman requested.

"Well, we were on our way to meet him for lunch, so if you tag along, you can see him," Syrus suggested.

Kaibaman grinned. Finally, something had gone right. DMG just giggled.

"You and I can have a lunch date, Syrus!" she proclaimed, which made Syrus blush and faint.

Zane picked up Syrus and carried him as he and the others made their way to the meeting point. As they did, Zane struck up a conversation with Kaibaman.

"So, I take it that you're the real Kaibaman, just as your companion's the real Dark Magician Girl?" Zane asked.

"Correct," Kaibaman replied.

"I remember Syrus telling me how he, Chummley, Chazz, and Jaden met you in a secret cave under the hot springs. I just thought he was in the water for too long," Zane mentioned.

"I assure you that that meeting was real," Kaibaman told him.

"Is it also true that you defeated Jaden?" Zane pondered.

"It is," he answered.

"You must be skilled if you could defeat him. And I point out that only a handful had successfully done some. And, coincidentally, three of them happen to be in this group," said Zane.

"Really? Who?" Kaibaman asked.

"Myself, Zane here, and you, apparently," Aster interrupted.

"Is that so? Well, if I ever have time, I should duel you two then," Kaibaman commented.

The group of five continued walking and made their way to the Obelisk Cafeteria. Inside, they found Chazz, Blair, Jasmine, Mindy, Hasselberry, and Atticus chatting it up, killing time until the rest of their group arrived. When they got up to them, Jasmine and Mindy just gasped while Chazz, Hasselberry, and Atticus had hearts in their eyes.

"Dark Magician Girl! Please be mine!" all three boys proclaimed.

The girls knocked them each down with a slap to the head.

"Well this is a surprise; the girl in the DMG costume has returned," said Jasmine.

"I hope you didn't come to win Jaden's heart; Lexi's his girlfriend," Mindy added.

"What!? If you do anything to Jaden or Alexis, I'll make you pay!" Blair threatened.

"Whoa! Hold it! I don't have any feelings for Jaden at all! Only one guy has my heart," she sighed and blushed as she discreetly looked at Syrus, who was still out cold and had been but in a chair by Zane.

The three girls caught onto what she did and put two and two together. They immediately relaxed and dragged Dark Magician Girl over to them for some 'girl talk'. The guys, sans the sleeping Syrus, discussed duel strategies and other guy stuff.

Everyone was chatting it up for around ten minutes or so. Many of them were wondering where exactly Jaden and Alexis were and what was taking them so long. Some, Kaibaman included, were getting rather annoyed at Jaden's tardiness.

At that moment, fate finally decided to reward everyone's patience with the arrival of Jaden, Alexis, Yubel, and Ruby. Jaden, Alexis, and Yubel were engulfed in a conversation about a prank someone pulled on Jaden involving him being stuck in a giant paper bag. Ruby was asleep in Yubel's arms.

When the two groups met up, let's just say that emotions ran wild and screams were heard. Jasmine, Hasselberry, Blair, Chazz, Mindy, Atticus, Aster, and Zane were shocked to see Yubel and immediately prepped their Duel Disks, ready to duel against her. Syrus, woken up by the screams, noticed Yubel and got ready to duel her as well. Jaden and Alexis were shocked to see Dark Magician Girl standing there. Jaden was doubly surprised that Kaibaman was there as well. Dark Magician Girl just stood there, being as cheery as usual. Yubel also just stood still, an emotionless look on her face. Kaibaman? Well, he just stood there, staring at Yubel, turning redder and redder by the second.

It was like an old fashioned Western in the Obelisk Blue Cafeteria. In fact, one could swear that tumbleweed just rolled by. Both sides just stood there and stared at each other, ready to react at a moment's notice. You could cut the tension with a knife.

**Just as an aside, you may be wondering how DMG and Kaibaman appeared in Chapter 1, yet it wasn't Duel Monsters Spirit Day. I can easily answer that one. Duel Monsters Spirit Day allows Duel Spirits, such as Kaibaman, Yubel, Ruby Carbuncle, and DMG to assume a physical form, allowing them to be seen and interact with the physical world. Otherwise, they're in a spiritual form that only a select few can see, like Jaden and Jesse. That's how they were there; they were in spiritual form. **

**The shadowy figures are revealed to be Dark Magician Girl and Kaibaman! It looks like a fight could break out! Will it? Will Kaibaman and DMG get their duel against Jaden? And just why the heck is Kaibaman blushing at the sight of Yubel? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: One Awkward Lunch

**A/N:**** Hello! Man, last chapter was awesome, no? Sorry for being late! Dang tests… Well, let's see what happens! Chapter 5, people! And, RedDragonforce 1, the Dysfunctional Siblings are ChazzyLuverGirl, WhiteAsukalover, Amaya Uchiha 1, 15animefreak15, Diapers, Angel Duelist 153, syrusfanatic12, and Peach Wookie. Those ideas you gave me; give those ideas to them. One of them should be able to do them justice or inform you of someone who can… Now I'm rambling… Just read the chapter…**

_**Chapter 5: **_**One Awkward Lunch**

The area was silent for a few seconds as the groups were in a standoff. But none other than the rumbling of Jaden's stomach broke the silence.

"Man, I'm hungry. Let's eat lunch, everyone!" Jaden proclaimed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Chazz, Blair, Aster, Zane, Syrus, Hasselberry, Jasmine, and Mindy all cried out.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Alexis snapped, angry that they called her boyfriend crazy.

"Are you both idiots or something?" Chazz asked. "Yubel is standing right behind you!"

"So what if I am?" Yubel calmly asked, causing Chazz and his group to flinch.

"Jaden, do something! Unless you want the school to end up like last year all over again!" Blair ordered.

"It's okay, everyone! Yubel's not going to do a thing. She's here on my request and she'll be on her best behavior," Jaden assured them.

"I promise you, I'm not here to create chaos; I'm only here to enjoy the festival and spend time with Jaden and Alexis," Yubel added.

"I've been with her for a while now; if she was going to pull something, she would've done it by now," Alexis finished.

The others relaxed only ever so slightly at their comments, yet they seemed quite fearful.

"Jay, are you sure? This is Yubel we're talking about here. Have you forgotten what she's done?" Syrus asked.

"No, I haven't, but I'm sure that nothing bad will happen," Jaden assured him.

"Sy, listen to Jaden. Yubel won't do anything; she's repented," Dark Magician Girl told him.

Syrus looked at Dark Magician Girl for a minute, then fully relaxed.

"Okay then. If you say she won't do anything, then I'll believe you," said Syrus.

It was just then that Jaden remebered that Dark Magician Girl and Kaibaman were there.

"Dark Magician Girl! Kaibaman! It's been a long time!" Jaden greeted.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" DMG replied.

"We meet again. I've awaited this day," said Kaibaman.

"So, why are you two here?" Jaden asked.

"Well, our original intent was to come here for a rematch against you, Jaden, but we, and by we, I mean mostly DMG, got sidetracked," Kaibaman explained.

"You want a duel? Well, let's get some lunch and we can discuss a rematch while we eat," Jaden proposed.

"I suppose so. I've waited all morning; I can wait through a meal as well," Kaibaman replied.

"Yay! We get our lunch date now, Sy!" DMG declared.

"Yeah…" Syrus sighed and blushed.

"Let's eat!" Jaden declared.

As Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Yubel, Ruby, Dark Magician Girl, and Kaibaman walked deeper into the cafeteria to get them some lunch, they left behind seven bewildered duelists.

"Uh… what just happened?" Chazz asked.

"Yubel is here, Alexis, Kaibaman, and Dark Magician girl don't seem to mind, and my little brother is on a date now. I'll be joining them," Zane replied.

"You nuts or something? Yubel'll mutilate you!" Blair warned.

"Not from what I observed. Think about it: if Yubel was up to something, she would've done it by now and especially if Jaden wasn't around. Besides, Jaden beat her once and he can do it again," Zane detailed. "Do as you wish; as for me, I'm getting lunch." With that, he left the other six to join Jaden's group.

"Well, what should we do?" Atticus asked.

"Let's just go along with it; Jaden seems to have everything under control," Aster answered. He then went after Zane.

"Gotta know when to go with the flow," Atticus said before following Aster.

The rest of them thought the same thought: "It's going to be one of those days…" before going off after the others.

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting at a table, eating lunch. Jaden and Yubel had engaged in an eating contest. Many eyes were on Yubel, but for very different reasons. Chazz, Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine were eyeing Yubel, ready to pounce, should the need arise. Aster, Zane, Ruby, and Atticus were just amazed and disgusted at how much Yubel was shoveling away. Syrus and DMG were just too busy staring at each other to notice the contest. Alexis was watching Jaden and Yubel try to wolf down the most food, silently rooting for her boyfriend to win out. Jaden, while stuffing his face, was staring at Yubel; his stare saying, "You can't eat more than me!" Kaibaman was just staring at Yubel with complete admiration, a slow blush creeping up on him.

"This is just too weird, even for our group," Blair commented.

"To be honest, I don't know what's creeping me out more here: Yubel being here, over half of us not minding her being here, or her and the Slacker's pork fest," Chazz added.

"Where do they put it all?" Zane asked.

"That's a mystery I don't think should be solved at all," Aster replied.

The eating competition continued for another fifteen minutes until Jaden and Yubel finished their twenty-fourth plate at the same time. A moment later, they collapsed right on the table. Kaibaman and Alexis were poking them, making sure that they were still alive. Afterwards, they went back to eating. Alexis, however, was deep in thought.

Five minutes after that, Atticus asked Alexis, "What's on your mind, sis?"

"You'll see," was her reply.

She then turned to Kaibaman and Dark Magician Girl, who both seemed to be staring off into deep space.

"Kaibaman, didn't you say that you and Dark Magician girl were here to duel Jaden?" Alexis asked them.

"Well, yes. That's why we're here. But Kaibaman and I aren't sure about how to go about it," DMG informed her.

"Ah, then I think I might have come up with something that'll please everyone. I'll be right back," said Alexis as she left.

"Wonder what she's talking about?" thought Kaibaman.

A couple of minutes later, Alexis returned from whence she disappeared to.

"Where'd you run off to?" Syrus asked.

"I went to see Crowler to inform him of who I chose for the afternoon exhibition duel," Alexis explained. "Both Kaibaman and Dark Magician Girl will be dueling Jaden at the same time."

"What!?" everyone exclaimed, causing Jaden and Yubel to wake up from their stomach-induced slumber.

"Did someone say I'm dueling?" a half-asleep Jaden asked.

"Yeah. In this afternoon's special duel, you'll be dueling both Kaibaman and Dark Magician Girl," Alexis informed him.

"SWEET!" a now fully awake Jaden proclaimed.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but as enthusiastic as I am to duel Jaden, I would rather it be a fair duel. Dark Magician Girl and myself taking on Jaden at the same time hardly seems fair," Kaibaman stoically spoke.

"Yeah, it does seem rather unfair," Syrus agreed.

"Now who said anything about Jaden going at it alone?" Alexis asked.

"I see. You're planning a double duel," Zane observed. "Then who do you intend to be Jaden's duel partner?"

Alexis began to slightly blush. "Well, if no one has any objections, I was thinking that I'd be Jaden's partner," she suggested.

"I'd love it if you were my partner, Lexi!" Jaden shouted. "We make such a great team!"

"Thank you Jaden," Alexis replied as she kissed him.

"Jaden and Alexis versus Kaibaman and Dark Magician Girl; now that's going to be one heck a duel. I wonder who'll win…" Zane thought.

"Now, let's go people. We have thirty minutes until the duel begins and we need to get to the dueling field," Alexis ordered.

Everyone got up and made their way to where the duel was going to be held, some eager, some anxious, others worried that Yubel may still pull something. But what none of them noticed was a young man guised as Silent Magician watching the group, especially Alexis, Jaden, Syrus, and the Duel Spirits; a gentle, calm smile growing on his face. He knew that coming here today would be a good thing.

**So we're going to have ourselves a double duel… who'll win? The duelists or the Duel Spirits? And who is our mystery man posing as Silent Magician? The duel begins next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Prebattle Bonanza

**A/N:********Sorry for being late with this. Dang illness and schoolwork and commitments to other stories… Anyways, today, we hype up the double duel! Enjoy Chapter 6 with my apologies!**

**Disclaimer:**** I have to do 3 chapters worth of disclaiming. If I owned GX, I'd be writing the script, have the original Yugioh characters in the story more, and Dark Magician Girl would've transferred to Duel Academy after losing to Jaden in season 1.**

_**Chapter 6:**_ _**Pre-Battle Bonanza**_

Thirty minutes later, at the Obelisk outdoor dueling field, a huge crowd had gathered, most dressed in costume, awaiting the big duel of the day. Yubel, Ruby, Aster, Mindy, Jasmine, Hassleberry, Blair, Chazz, Zane, Atticus, and Syrus were all seated, anticipating what is to come. Dr. Crowler, one of the few who were not in costume, if you don't call his gaudy outfit a costume, approached the center of the field with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's Duel Monster Spirit Day Exhibition Duel! We promise you that today's Duel will be most exciting! Now for the Duelists!" announced Crowler.

"Our first Duelist is guised as Injection Fairy Lily. She is our top female Duelist and the pride and joy of Obelisk Blue. Please welcome to the arena, the Queen of Obelisk Blue, Alexis Rhodes!" Crowler introduced.

Alexis calmly walked out to her side of the arena and waved to the crowd and was met with tremendous cheers. Crowler silenced the crowd and prepared to announce the next Duelist.

"Our next Duelist is guised as Buster Blader and Alexis' partner. He is one of our worst students, dumb as a doornail, oblivious to anything not concerning food, dueling, or his girlfriend, who happens to be Alexis, by the way. Yet, he's one of our best Duelists. Everyone, please welcome the Slifer Slacker himself, Jaden Yuki!" Crowler scowled.

It took everything Chazz, Aster, Atticus, and Hasselberry had to hold Yubel back from inflicting one of the more… unique way of dying upon Crowler for the things he said about Jaden. Meanwhile, Jaden came running out to the arena and stopped next to Alexis, trying to appease the crowd. He was met with a mix of cheers and boos, the boos mostly coming from Alexis' fanboys, who were obviously still not pleased that Jaden had won the heart of the school's most popular girl. Again, it took the combined efforts of Chazz, Aster, Atticus, and Hasselberry to prevent Yubel from committing genocide against the species known as "Alexis' Fanboys." Pleased with what he just said, Crowler continued.

"Our first challenger wishes to have her identity remain secret. Those who were here three years ago will remember how she fought the Slacker at the last festival and nearly won. One of the greatest people to grace our presence, please welcome the Dark Magician Girl!" Crowler shouted, obviously excited.

Dark Magician Girl regally entered the arena, to tremendous applause and cheers.

"Go, go, Dark Magician Girl!" many could be heard shouting.

So many were shouting that it can be assumed that DMG has both fanboys AND fangirls. DMG approached Crowler, who had hearts in his eyes, and politely took the microphone away from him.

"Hi, everyone!" she greeted. "It's so great to be back here! It's always a pleasure to duel for your entertainment! I'd like to give a special shoutout to one Syrus Truesdale."

The crowd immediately hushed up and parted to reveal an inhumanly blushing Syrus.

"Hi, Syrus!" she greeted. "Isn't he cute, everyone? I dedicate my duel to him! He means so much to me! Win or lose, I hope to make him proud of me!"

Everyone in the crowd gasped. Syrus nearly fainted. Crowler did faint.

"Sounds like my best bud's got a not-so-secret admirer," Jaden commented.  
"GOOD LUCK, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL! I LOVE YOU!" Syrus shouted, causing him and the female mage to blush and earning many a scowl from the crowd.

"Seems like the feeling's mutual," Alexis observed. "I should wake Dr. Crowler."

Alexis walked over to the unconscious Crowler, leaned down next to his ear, and whispered, "Jaden Yuki has just been promoted to Obelisk Blue."

"NOOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS DORM!!" Crowler shot up, causing many laughs.

After shaking off the momentary embarrassment, Crowler went over to DMG and regained possession of the microphone.

"Now for our final Duelist. Like Dark Magician Girl, he wishes for his identity to remain secret. Not much is known about him, except that he is only one of a select few that have defeated the Slacker, Jaden!" he announces, causing a wave of shock to flow over the crowd.

"Now please welcome Kaibaman!" Crowler introduced.

Kaibaman entered the arena in true Seto Kaiba style; all smug and confident. He approached Crowler and snatched the microphone from him.

"Listen up!" he commanded, grabbing the complete attention of the audience.

"My intent today was to come and duel Jaden and deliver another defeat to him. But now I have another reason. I will prove myself that I'm better than Jaden and make that one person see it! And I don't back down from what I want. She will see that I'm the one for her!" Kaibaman declared.

"That might've been gruff and harsh…" started Jasmine.

"…But he's dueling for love! How romantic!" finished Mindy.

Jaden, Alexis, and company could've sworn that Kaibaman was staring right at Yubel when he said those things. Yubel seemed honestly confused by the things he said.

Crowler stole his microphone back from Kaibaman and said, "That's everyone! Now, Duelists! Take your positions on the field!"

Jaden and Alexis went to one side of the field while DMG and Kaibaman went to the other side. The two teams stared each other down for a few seconds.

Jaden broken the silence by saying, "Hey! Kaibaman! Dark Magician Girl! Good luck and I hope you prove yourselves to Syrus and that mystery girl!"

DMG feverously blushed while Kaibaman showed no signs of emotion, save for a slight blush on his face.

"Good luck to the both of you as well. Let's make this a great duel," Kaibaman replied.

"Let's have fun, okay?" added DMG.

"Everyone, do their best, okay?" Alexis added in.

Alexis turned to Jaden and said, "Good luck, okay?"

"You too, Lex," he replied.

He then gave Alexis a good luck kiss, which made her blush, before Crowler had a chance to shout at him. All four Duelists activated their Duel Disks and drew 5 cards.

"Let's the Duel begin!" shouted Crowler.

"Bring it!" said Kaibaman.

"Let's Duel!" said DMG.

"Let's go!" said Alexis.

"Get your game on!" said Jaden.

Hidden in the crowd, the one guised as Silent Magician was eying the four Duelists.

"I wonder how this duel will go and how exactly will Alexis use the deck I gave her…" he thought.

**Silent Magician gave Alexis the Spellcaster deck! But, who is he? How will the double duel go? Who is the mystery girl Kaibaman is referring to? The duel FINALLY starts next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Main Event, Part I

**A/N:**** Hello! Sorry I'm late with this! Planning out a double duel is hard work! You have to go through it with a fine tooth comb, making sure each duelist is not playing more cards than what they have access to and to make sure card effects are accurate and activated at the right time. And sorry for not officially starting the duel last chapter, but it's starting now! Designing DMG's and Kaibaman's decks was and still is interesting! Oh, and like the prequel, Life Points will be bolded and Attack and Defense won't be listed unless necessary. With that, I present Chapter 7.**

_**Chapter 7:**__** The Main Event, Part I**_

"I think the guests should go first," commented Alexis.

"I agree. How about we let the ladies go first?" asked Jaden.

"Whatever," Kaibaman grumbled, impatiently awaiting his turn.

"Yay! That means I go first!" DMG cheered as she drew her card.

**DMG/KM:**** 8000 LP ****J/A:**** 8000LP**

"I warn you, I'm not as soft as last time!" she said. "I'll start by summoning Royal Magical Library in Defense Mode! I'll play a card face down. Turn end."

"Guess that means that I'm next," commented Alexis as she drew. "I'll also play a card face down then I'll summon Gemini Elf in Attack Mode!"

"She played us!" Mindy and Jasmine squealed, causing their friends to wince in pain.

"And with that, I pass it off to Kaibaman," finished Alexis.

"Well, it's about time!" he grumbled as he drew.

"Oh, this will be good," Kaibaman smirked. "First, I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards. Next, I summon Lord of Dragons in Attack Mode! After that, I'll play the Spell Card Flute of Summoning Dragons!"

"Just perfect. Now he can Special Summon two Dragon monsters from his hand. Not good," Alexis commented.

"With the effect of my flute, I summon Luster Dragon #2 and Hours the Black Flame Dragon LV 6!" Kaibaman announced as his two monsters were summoned to the field.

"No way…" many in the crowd gasped, surprised he pulled out three monsters in one turn.

"I'm not done yet!" Kaibaman continued, grabbing the crowd's attention. "Next, I play Polymerization! I fuse Lord of Dragons with the Divine Dragon Ragnarok in my hand in order to summon King Dragun! Now, thanks to his special ability, I can Special Summon one Dragon from my hand. So, say hello to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

As the dragon descended onto the field, there were quite a few reactions. Many were shocked to see one of the scarcest and most powerful Duel Monsters to appear. Others were starstruck, believing Kaibaman to be Kaiba in disguise. Alexis was relishing the challenge, eager to find a way to strike down the Blue-Eyes. As for our resident airhead duelist, he was trembling and was pale as a ghost. Jaden had horrible memories of the Blue-Eyes, especially the nightmares. Even though he had faced his fear and conquered it, the Blue-Eyes still haunted the recesses of his mind to this very day. Yubel noticed his fear.

"What's happening to Jaden?" she asked out of concern.

Syrus explained to her the nightmares he had back in his first year, the duel with Kaibaman and how he used Jaden's fears against him. He also said that Jaden had conquered his fear, or so he thought. When Yubel learned of the atrocities that Kaibaman had done, the glare she sent him was so menacing that it was a miracle that he hadn't caught on fire. And the massive killing intent she was radiating was all targeted at one person, or Duel Spirit, known as Kaibaman. All of Jaden's friends had to hold her down to prevent her from charging the field and giving him a piece of her mind. As for Kaibaman himself, while he was calm, cold, and collective on the outside, inside, he was reacting like a little kid who just heard the sounds of the monster in the closet and was truly terrified of Yubel at the moment, despite what other thoughts he had for her.

"I'm done," Kaibaman announced, letting Jaden's turn start.

However, Jaden did not draw from his deck. In fact, he just stood there.

"Jaden, are you okay?" Alexis asked. No response.

"Jaden, snap out of it!" Alexis shouted, concerned for her boyfriend. Again, nothing happened.

"Jaden, get your head in the game, or so help me, I will pound Kaibaman into dust for you then take Alexis from you and make her MY lover!" Yubel threatened, causing a pang of jealousy and fear to appear on Kaibaman's face, but only for a second.

At that moment, Jaden was stirred out of his fear-induced coma and turned to Yubel.

"Hey! No one lays a hand on my Lex except for me, not even you, Yubel!" he shouted at her.

Alexis blushed at how her love was defending her. Yubel leaned back in her seat, pleased she got through to him, although the thought of making Alexis hers didn't sound too bad to her.

"…And thanks for that," he told Yubel as he turned to face his opponents.

"All right, time to get my game on for real!" he shouted as he drew.

"I play Special Hurricane! By discarding one card, say good-bye to all monsters that were Special Summoned!" Jaden announced as a hurricane swept through the field, eliminating King Dragun, Luster Dragon, and Blue-Eyes. Kaibaman was obviously ticked.

"Too bad for you that Horus in unaffected by Spells," said Kaibaman.

"Oh, well. Next, I'll play Clayman in Defense Mode. Now it's the ladies' turn," Jaden finished.

"Let's see what I can do," said DMG as she drew her card.

"Well, since my library has 3 Spell Counters, I can remove them all and draw 1 card in exchange," she said as she drew another card.

"Now, I summon my Skilled Dark Magician and end my turn," finished DMG.

"My go then," said Alexis as she drew.

"I play Spell Absorption. Now for every Spell Card activated after this one, we get 500 Life Points. I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my opponent's face down! **J/A:**** 8500 LP** Next, I'll sacrifice Gemini Elf for Dark Magician Girl!" announced Alexis.

As Alexis' DMG appeared on the field, cheers could be heard from the crowd, mostly from DMG's fanboys and fangirls, excited that there were two DMGs, the duelist and the monster. Syrus felt like he hit the jackpot! Two Dark Magician Girls were right in front of him! He jumped onto Zane's shoulders with ease and yelled out "Dark Magician Girl, you're the greatest and cutest magician ever!"

The real and holographic DMGs wildly blushed at the comment as they turned to face Syrus. They waved back, winked, and blew a kiss over to him. The ecstasy Syrus felt from getting the affections of two Dark Magician Girls caused him to faint and would've crashed into the ground if Atticus and Aster hadn't caught him.

"Okay then… I'll play Sage's Stone, so I can summon Dark Magician from my Deck!" said Alexis as the symbol of the King of Games' deck appeared on her field. **J/A:**** 9000 LP**

"Then, I'll sacrifice both of them to Special Summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic! Next, I'll play Premature Burial and pay up 800 Life Points to bring back Dark Magician! **J/A:**** 8700 LP** Then, I'll sacrifice my revived magician to Special Summon Dark Eradicating Warlock! Now, I'll have both my monsters attack! My warlock goes after the magician and my sorcerer goes for the dragon!" Alexis ordered as Horus and Skilled Dark Magician were wiped out. **DMG/KM:**** 6500 LP**

"That's it for me," finished Alexis.

"Not bad, not bad," Kaibaman commented as he drew. "But I'm better. I play the Spell Card of Demise! I can now draw until I have five cards, but in five turns, both mine and my partner's, I must discard my entire hand," he said as he drew.

"Too bad you didn't know about my Warlock's effect," Alexis interrupted.

"What effect?" Kaibaman asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just that whenever a Normal Spell is activated, you lose 1000 Life Points," Alexis informed him.

"What!?" he exclaimed as he got blasted. **DMG/KM:**** 5500 LP ****J/A:**** 9200 LP**

"Not fun. Regardless, I play the Ritual Spell White Dragon Ritual. By discarding the Luster Dragon in my hand, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon! Next, I'll sacrifice it to bring out another Blue-Eyes from my deck! Then, I'll play Premature Burial to bring back Horus! **DMG/KM:****4700 LP ****J/A:**** 10,200 LP** Now, I'll sacrifice them to bring on out my third Blue-Eyes and have it destroy that pesky warlock!" shouted Kaibaman. **J/A:**** 9700 LP** "With that, I'll break for now."

"Sweet!" shouted Jaden as he drew.

"Hmm… I'll play Polymerilization! I'll fuse Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman to summon Tempest!" said Jaden as his Fusion monster appeared. **J/A:**** 10,200 LP**

"Now to get rid of that eyesore of a bookcase. Tempest, attack!" he ordered as DMG's last monster was taken out.

"I'll throw down a face down and hand it off!" Jaden said.

"It looks like Jaden and Alexis are dominating out there," Chazz commented.

"True, but I suspect that Dark Magician Girl and Kaibaman have a strategy planned and when they use it, Jaden and Alexis may have a rough go of it," Zane responded.

Meanwhile, our resident Silent Magician observed the duel.

"Seems like Jaden and Alexis have this in the bag, but I know what Kaibaman and Dark Magician Girl are up to, and when his plan is complete, Jaden and Alexis are not going to be happy campers. But they still might pull out a victory. Let's just see what happens…"

**Jaden and Alexis are decimating out there! But, the duel isn't over until the last card is played. What is Kaibaman and Dark Magician Girl's plan for pulling out a victory? Will our dueling couple continue to decimate, or will this mysterious plan change everything? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
